Reunited: Bellward
by PinkDrink
Summary: Bella was a teacher- Edwards Teacher. She leaves, years pass, she visits silently, one day finds he's died. Read to findout if she comes across him again... Rated T until further notice. vampire/human
1. Meeting and leaving

**I own nothing- cept maybe the miss spelling- hehe**

**This was an idea that went further than I thought. I'm still working on my other story's just give me time I want the next few chapters to be good not just half fast crap. Read and Review let me know what you think! I want some feed back otherwise I'm going to chuck it okay, so review don't just add to your subscriptions okay.. though I appriciate it I need feed back... ENJOY**

I was sitting back watching my classroom of children run around like wild animals. It was fun to watch my TA run around trying to round them all up. There little screams really made my dead heart beat frantically. Yes that's right my _dead heart._

I have been a Vampire for about eighty years. Mastering my thirst was the smartest thing I could have done right off the bat. Now I only drink from animals and I am able to do what I missed out on in life before. These kids are everything to me, and I couldn't imagine life without them. Especially my very special little student.

He has been one of the cutest little boys I have ever met in my life. So charming and grown up. I suppose a nine year old would start to be a little more mature but Edward, well he was a very special boy. He had bronze hair, and these beautiful emerald green eye's. I was quite envious of his parents to have such a caring child.

Edward just moved to this lovely town about a year ago, with his mother and father. He is an only child, looks just like his mother. On his first day of class he was a bit timid and stuck by me the majority of the time. All the little girls fell inlove with him instantly and I had to giggle internally as I watched them 'flirt' with him. It was just to cute, as he backed away from them and blushed.

I learned that Edward was a very smart little boy, he may be nine but he act's more like a thirteen year old. I have gotten to know him very well in the time he's been here and I hope that he has a happy life. I will be truly sad when at the end of the day, school lets out for the summer. perhaps I will run into him again some day, when he is a briliant pianist. _Sure how will you explain that you don't look a day over eight-teen.. if that..?_

Yeah that would be a problem wouldn't it? Ah well a girl can dream can't she. Yes I have wanted to check up on many of my students in the past but never could because I couln't bare it to be so close and yet so far away. And I couldn't risk being caught, they'd think I was some sick wacko freak stocking children.

I was smiling at the memory's and looking around the room as Jill helped the students finish up there art work. I was just sitting back and enjoying the site before me when my favorit -yes my favorite- student stumbled his way towards me.

"Uh. Ms. Swan?" He asked shyly at me from under his lashes.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked smiling sweetly.

This earned a big grin from ear to ear from him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to miss you this summer. Can I see you next year, even though I'll be in a older grade.."

"Edward, don't you know your not supposed to miss your teachers?" I joked. "What will your friends say?"

"Oh I don't care about them Ms. Swan. I lo-"

"Eddie!" Becky called from her desk in the center of the room. Both our heads snapped towards her. "Come look at my picture I made you."

I couldn't help but smile at how hard she tried to get his aproval on all her work. Edward groaned in disatisfaction. "I really _hate_ that name." He rolled his eye's.

"Don't keep her waiting Edward. Remember to always be a gentlymen." I reminded him, then I decided to get a rise out of him. "You never know that could be your future wife, right there." I laughed silently as he cringed.

"No. I already know who is going to be my wife, Ms. Swan." He blushed.

"Oh really." I laughed. "And who is the lucky girl?"

"It Really should-"

"EDDIE! Come here PLEASE!" Becky stomped her foot.

"I better go before she ties me up." Edward sighed.

I watched as he made his way over to where Becky was sitting, saying Ooh and Aah at her work of art. I had to hand it to the kid he really was the sweetest thing in this class. I couldn't help but imagine him and Becky some day growing up and getting married. I laughed at the thought, what a cute little pare they would make.

I called the class to order to start cleaning up and getting ready to go home. Everyone started to clean up there project's and put there coats on. I smiled at them as they lined up at the door. When the dismisel bell rang they ran like the school was on fire. I'm guessing they couldn't wait to get home and start there summer vacation. _Oh how I'm going to miss them.._

"Ms. Swan?" Edward came over to my desk.

"Hmm." I said gathering up my personal's.

"Uhm.. So I was wondering.. I will see you next year...Right?" he asked hesitently.

"We'll see." I said, internally cursing cause I couldn't tell him I was planning on moving.

"I have a strong feeling that I won't, and I just wanted..." He was looking down at the ground doodling with his foot on the carpet. "Well.. I guess I just.. Have a good summer Miss Swan."

"Thank you Edward. I hope you have a good summer to, and stay out of trouble." I smiled as he walked to the door with a sad look on his face. "Edward." I called before he left.

He turned around trying to smile. "Yeah."

I didn't really know what to say to make him feel better so I unlached my necklace and handed it to him. It was a silver chain and at the end was a stone that resembled my eye's. It wasn't very old, and was pretty expensive but I really didn't mind giving it away to Edward, just to see that smile again.

"This is to remember me by. Just in case I don't see you next year, okay. And then someday you can give it to your girlfriend, and she will love it." I smiled teasingly at him.

"Here." He said, pushing his picture into my hands. "I drew that for you, I was afraid to give it to you." He blushed. _Cute kid._

"Thank you Edward. Have a good summer." I dismissed him

After he thanked me and walked out of the room I unrolled the picture and gasped. He really was a talented little thing. First with his piano and now with his art. It was a self portrait, though not as good as a professional but pretty damn close if I say so myself. He managed to make his eye's shine like they were in love. and I couldn't help but trace it with my finger tips. He was going to make some girl very very happy.

---

**A few Weeks later....**

Everything had already been shipped off to my new home in Canada and I was just finishing up putting a few smaller things into my car, when Mrs. Masen stepped out of there car with a very upset looking Edward following behind them.

"Hello Isabella!" Called Elizabeth .

"Oh! Hello!" I smiled, that quickly faded as Edward came closer.

"We just thought we would stop by. Edward has done nothing but talk about you sense school let out." She hugged me.

"Oh really?!" I said happy and sad at the same time.

"Where are you going Ms. Swan?" He asked in a heart broken tone.

"Well..." I hesitated. "I transfered to Chicogo, so I won't be back next year." I said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned. "Why are you leaving?"

"Edward, dear, can you grab my purse from the car?" Elizabeth asked.

He huffed and stomped off. "I'm sorry about him. It seems he has a bit of a crush on you." She smiled. "When did this happen?"

"Oh. Well, I've lived here for a few years now and just wanted to start somewhere else. I enjoy different experiences." _not to mention I can't stay much long, seeing how everyone is already questioning my age..._

_"_Oh. I see. Edward is going to be-"

"Here mom." Edward handed her purse to her. "Ms. Swan you can't leave. I thought that I would be able to see you next year.." He wined.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just couldn't turn this opportunity down." I tried to sooth. "But hey. I heard that Mrs. Cope was a really nice teacher." I smiled.

"I don't want Mrs. Cope, I want you!" He growled.

"Edward, dear. Don't be like that. Miss. Swan has to do whats best for her... Now come on we should probably let her finish up, don't you think?" Elizabeth tried to calm him down.

"I don't want you to go. Why can't you just stay... for me.." His emerald eye's started to water a little.

I felt my undead heart start to break. "Oh Edward." I bent down so I was face to face with him, brushing his crazy bronze hair out of his eye's. "If I could stay.. I would. I'm going to miss you, and if I ever get the chance to come visit I will." I only fibbed a little.

He shook his head quickly and a few tears escaped him. "Your lieing. Your never coming back. Why!?"

"Edward.." Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward." I sighed. "I'll miss you. I can't live here forever, dear. You'll understand better when your older."

"Shut up!" He yelled, causing both I and Elizabeth to gasp at his sudden hostility. "Just go, leave! I hate you!"

"Edward!" Elizabeth said with shock on her face.

"No!" and with that he turned and stomped back to the car, arms folded over his chest.

If I could cry I would have, for the hurt I saw in his eye's. Elizabeth started to appolagize for his behavior and all I could do was shake my head. "No. He's upset, I understand. I wish I wasn't leaving on this note with him. He is one of my favorite students."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll talk to him.. When are you leaving?" She asked.

"I'm leaving tonight. He'll be okay.. I know it. He is a strong boy." I sighed again.

"Alright. Well, how about I get an address so he can write you.. Would that be okay?" She asked hopefully, wanting to make her son happy in some way.

I quickly wrote down an address and handed it to her. "All my mail will be going here until I am settled..." I explained when confusion etched across her face. I had given her a P.O box number.

" I hope everything works out for you in Chicogo." She hugged me tightly.

I thanked her and she started off towards her car. I glanced at Edward who was in the pasenger seat with his hands fisted to his eye's. I felt a sob rip from my chest and turned away, back towards my house. As I was stepping inside I turned to see Edward staring at me, once our eye's met he looked away quickly.

I knew I had hurt him, but there was really nothing I could do. If I stayed any longer, the humans including him would find out what I am or at least suspect somthing wasn't right. This is the one thing I regret about being a Vampire. I hate that I can never see these kids grow up and live a life. I hate that I can never have my own, and grow old.

I know Edward is upset now, and I know that later he will regret leaving things on this note, but in time he will forget me. He will forget the teacher he wanted to stay... I only hope that I can one day forget the little boy who touched my heart.

--

Now this goes against everything that I have ever believed, but I just couldn't get that heart broken face out of my mind. So hear I am at this un-Godly hour, sneaking into my nine year old student's bedroom. Now I know this seams a little perverted, but my intentions are pure as snow. I had to make sure he was okay. And I didn't know why.

I hopped into his room, and found him asleep with dry crusty tears on his cheaks. I felt even worse that he was so worked up about this. His mother probably gave him a good talk to for the way he was acting. So I had to make sure he would be okay. Now what I was going to say to him if anything at all I did not know. _This plan was not thought out very well at all.._

No

No it wasn't.

He looked heartbroken still as he slepp and I moved his hair ever so gently, and looked at his face. I then looked around his room at all the dinasore poster's and the many book's around his room. Suddenly the bed started to shift and I closed my eye's hoping he would stay asleep. He did and that's when I decided I would leave him a note.

I saw that the necklace I gave him was resting on his nightstand. I looked around and found a note pad and pencil on his desk. I smiled as I saw the half finished sketch of me at my desk in school._ Poor boy.._

_Edward,_

_I know that you are angry with me for leaving. I wish so badly that I could stay and watch as all my students, especially you, grow and live life. Please take care of yourself Edward, you are a wonderfull student and I know that I will never forget you. I hope that one day you will understand to the best of your ability why I had to move and that I care for you and only want whats best._

_Forever yours,_

_Miss Swan_

As I finished the note I couldn't help but sigh as I knew he would not be the only student I had that was upset I was leaving. But then I remember that humans have depleating memory's and soon he'll forget all about me. I hope that day comes sooner rather then later.

I layed the note under the necklace and placed a small kiss on his forehead. I looked at Edward on last time, comitting his sleeping face to memory and smiled. Some day I will read a newspaper and Edward will be in there, recieving some award for his artistic side, or maybe a wedding anouncement..._ I'll miss him..._ I thought as I lept from the window down to the ground.

Never again shall I attach myself to my students it's too heart breaking for both party's. Edward was a lesson I needed to learn about not getting to close to people. They could never know what I was, for there own safety. I shook my head and made my way to Canada.. hoping that the ache in my chest will ache less once I arrive..


	2. Loosing what you never had

_So I got a few good reviews on the first chapter and I have to thank you for reviewing. It really does help with the brain storming you know? Anyway I'm working on chapter three and the next chapter to Wanted and Nomad Bella. Give me time lol Anyway enjoy and Let me know what you think... because I won't keep a story up if it's not getting some kind of FEEDBACK.... _

_I own nothing- except the miss spelling! _

**

* * *

**

**4 years later....**

I swore to myself I wouldn't come back, that I wouldn't check on him. I couldn't keep away, four years was to long. I needed to see him, I've had an ache in my chest sense the day his sad eye's turned away from me.

So here I am, checking up on him. Just like I said I wouldn't. _God I'm hopeless_.

"Edward, Honey!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

I was standing outside, just after dinner I guessed because it was dark outside and she was doing dishes. I was spying through her kitchen window, and she had aged but not drastically, just subtly.

"Yeah Mom!" Edward's high pitched voice rang from up the stairs. I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

"Have you finished your homework?" She asked as he rounded the corner.

He was much taller, and still had the same messy bronze locks he had before, only shorter now. My guess is that Elizabeth made him cut it. He was wearing his Pj's and his hair was still damp from the bath he had.

"Yes and I even finished that English report early too." He beamed brightly, so proud that he had started. Elizabeth hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

"Good, I'm glad. your doing so well sweetheart." she cooed.

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

I hadn't realized that I was leaning in so close to the window that the sudden snap of a twig beneath my feat startled me into bumping against the glass window. Both Elizabeth and Edward's heads snapped up and looked outside. I had ducked by the time they could have seen me.

"What on earth?...." Elizabeth mumbles. "Did you see anything?"

"I thought I saw something brown..... But I don't know it's to dark." Edward explained stepping closer and peering out side.

I made myself as small as could be against the house, below the window. After ten minutes I closed my eye's and took a deep breath. I need to get out of here... As the thought left the back corner's of my mind, my feet pushed me up and off.

I thought I heard a gasp behind me but I wasn't going to slow down or turn around to see. If someone had seen me they would have saw nothing but maybe a streak of light. _never again.... Never again..._

---

**4 years later....**

I was standing a few feet away from the boy I once taught. He had grown so much in the time I had been absent that I almost didn't recognize him.. only his scent has not changed, but maybe became a little stronger.

I stood far enough away from him that he wouldn't be able to notice me, unless I drew attention to myself. Not to mention I had on a black hat with a black half vale covering my upper part of my face. I stood silent and listened as the priest gave the prayer and the first shovel of dirt was poured onto my old friend and her husband.

I was in Denali visiting with some 'friends' when I Checked my email and found that Elizabeth and Edward Sr. had been killed by a drunk driver. I was greatly saddened by this news and knew that I needed to see Edward.

The need to see him has always been there sense that night I saw him through his kitchen window with his mother, but once I read that article the need became a raw burn deep in my chest. As if something was dragging me here I cam before I realized I had left Denali.

Tonya and her family were surprised by my abrupt leave, but I assured them I would be back tomorrow. So here I stood watching as my friend and her husband were buried, while there son stood alone looking distraught. More than distraught.

The raw burn pulled me towards him but I held my ground. Exactly fifteen paces away from him, not moving a muscle. I watched as he stood in front of the crowd and spoke of how much love his mother had and what a great man his father was. He was on the verge of breaking down and when he suddenly stopped so did my breath because his eye's were on me, but then he took his seat and an older women started to speak.

I so badly wanted to go and comfort him, and tell him everything would be okay. I knew I couldn't and the burning intensified. As the crowd dispersed I slowly forced my legs to turn me around and start the walk back to my car. I felt eye's burning into my back but I couldn't turn around.

"Miss Swan?" A deep voice said softly behind me. I knew who it was, his sent was stronger now that he was closer.

I chose to ignore this, trying to come up with something. I knew if I acknowledged it my cover would be blown. His footsteps kept up with me though.

"Miss Swan!?" He called, reaching out for my arm. I started to panic, having come up with nothing. "Wait please!" He pulled on my arm causing me to twist around to face him.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked pleasantly.

"How can..... You haven't..." He seemed at a loss for words. "I... Don't you remember me, Miss Swan?" He asked with a shake of his head.

I tilted my head in question. "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else..." I tried, hoping he would buy it.

"Yes.. I'm sorry. You just look so familiar.... Are you by chance related to Isabella Swan?" He sounded hopeful. I giggled inside wondering why he still thought of me.

"Yes she is my.... Aunt." I finished. "That's why I'm here. She asked me to come and pay her respects. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Please let this work.... please let this work... I need to get out of here....

"You look so much like her.... I.. How long will you be in town?" He asked hopeful. I couldn't give in I couldn't

"I'm actually leaving now. I must get back.... Family emergency." I explained stepping back.

"Wait! Where is she living... You live with her yes?" His eye's told me that he was desperate to get some information.

"Uhm Yes..." I said slowly. "We're still living in Chicago. I'm sorry but I really must be going.." I backed away quickly towards my car, until I was able to turn around. I could hear Edward behind me following me.

"No I searched for her in Chicago... They have never heard of her... Why is it such a secret.." He tried.

"Edward!" An older woman called.

"Please! Just give me a clue." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." I said facing him again looking into his beautiful eye's. "It's better this way.

Trust me." I said climbing into my car and leaving him behind.

"Wait! Please!" He called one last time before I shut the door and started the car. He was almost to the door before I sped off. I wanted to cry seeing the hurt look on his face, the hurt I had caused yet again.

----

I walked into the Denali home and sighed. I had barley made it out of that old city without stopping by his home. I wouldn't have been able to do it, I would have wound up staying and stalking him like some crazy girl. Because now I would only be a few years older than him physically and that was a scary thought. My body was screaming at me to turn the car around, I had stopped the car several times along the way, but forced my foot back to the gas petal.

"Bella. So glad you've returned." Carmen smiled from the foyer.

"I said that I would?" I said confused why she would doubt me.

"I know. But I also know how much that little boy means to you.. or should I say young man?" Her giggle sounded like a little girls.

I had to laugh a bit too. "Yes. Young man would be more appropriate I suppose." I sighed. "He has grown into a handsome young man, but his heart is broken."

"Everything will work out for him. I just know it." She said softly.

"I hope so." I said almost to myself, but I knew she heard me. I needed to change the subject as the burning in my chest lulled me toward the door. "Where is everyone?"

"Out hunting. You look like you could use a good hunt." She hinted with a shine in her eye's.

I knew Carmen a little to well to not see what she was planning. She was always trying to find me a mate. Not wanting to see me left out. I didn't mind so much because I just never really felt that connection with anyone. The strong pull towards any of my kind.

"Carmen what did you do?" I asked incredulously

"Oh nothing..." She smiled pretending to pick at her blouse.

"Sure..." I huffed. "Just tell me so we can get this over with.."

"Bella it will be fun.. If nothing else.." She smiled sweetly.

I followed her outside and saw that the rest of her family were just heading in. And I also saw who she had intended for me to meet this time, though by the looks of it, that was a wasted effort as Tonya had her arms wrapped around his lean body.

I laughed loudly on the inside and giggled slightly on the outside. When I looked over to Carmen she had a disappointed smile on her lips. I shook my head and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Every thing works out for the best, Carmen."

"I suppose your right. You wouldn't have given him a chance anyway.." she sighed going to great her mate.

I wasn't lonely and I wasn't unhappy. I liked the way my life was and I didn't really crave that kind of distraction. Maybe after another hundred or so years I would but not just yet. I smiled as Tonya, Kate and Irina all came up to me with big smiles on there faces. This was what I loved. being surrounded by the one's I care about...

---

**2 years later...**

I was sitting at my home in Germany when I got a phone call from Carmen "the match maker". At first I wasn't going to answer, I had been going through a dark period, thinking of a student I would never see again. His broken face was on repeat in my memories. Of course I could also draw up the happy times I had with him in my classroom, but always the heart broken face I saw two years ago was there.

"Hello Carmen." I said lowly.

"Oh Isabella... I don't know if I should have called.." She said sadly. "I'm afraid I don't have good news."

"It's fine. I would much rather talk with you then be left to my own thoughts right now." I said a little brighter, so she knew I wasn't completely depressed.

"Well I actually wanted to know if you had checked your email lately?" I could almost see her fingers crossed on the other side of the line.

"No I haven't... Not for a while anyway... Why?" I asked confused and impatient.

"Oh dear.." she sighed. "I had hoped maybe that was why your sounding so down. I think you should check your email. I sent it two days ago.."

"Carmen.." I sighed. "I love you to death but why don't you just tell me."

"Because Isabella. You are going to need time to get over the shock so please just open the email. All the information I could dig up is attached. I'm sorry but I know once you read it you'll understand. I want you to call me as soon as your ready." She explained and demanded.

"Alright I will." I said hanging up.

I will when I'm good and ready....

---

After going out hunting and procrastinating all night long I decided at seven am that I would look at my emails. Sure enough I had a million and one over loading the inbox. Most of which were junk mail and span, a few that were important.

Junk

Junk

Ooh coupon's for Jc Penny

Junk

Junk

Carmen: Important!!

Awh this must be what she was talking about. I checked the date to make sure and yes it was the one she had mentioned. I took a deep breath a little uneasy about her urgency that I should read this. There wasn't much out there that could upset a vampire, especially in an email, so.....

Unless....

Oh No..

Quickly I opened the email, preying to anyone who would listen that this email not contain the words I feared it would most definitely contain. Carmen knew me as well as I knew her and she knew the one thing that would actually put me into shock.

Please, please, please..... I repeated over and over again.

**_12 killed on small cargo plain. All but three bodies found, the rest lost at sea._**

Was at the top of the email. Still I begged - Please, Please. Not him. Not Edward. Please.

I read on fingers crossed. The plain was on it's way to a small Hawaiian Island when it hit turbulence and crashed. Divers had found 9 bodies still within the cabin of the plane. 3 are said to have been lost.

**_Amy Lee Dunn  
Michell Bradly Dunn_**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Dunn were celebrating their 10 wedding anniversary...._**

**_Gregory Joe Reynolds  
Sarah May Snider Reynolds  
Bethany Rose Reynolds_**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds were on their way to visit family for the summer..._**

**_Alice Mary Whitlock  
Jasper Whitlock_**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock were celebrating their honeymoon..._**

**_Caroline May Rose  
Benjamin Jay Rose  
Sara Lee Rose  
Jordan Ben Rose_**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Rose were moving their children to a new......_**

**_Edward Anthony Masen_**

My eye's stayed glued to Edward's name. It couldn't be the Edward I knew, the Edward I taught. NO, No, NO It just couldn't be. He was so Young when I last saw him. He was only....17. I read on.

**_19 year old Edward Anthony Masen, Alice Mary Whitlock, and Jasper Whitlock were the only three that were not recovered. It was said that Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock were on there honeymoon while Mr. Masen had won a vacation to......_**

I stopped reading. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't be gone. But he was... And I suddenly realised how much Edward really meant to me, why I had that strong pull towards him. Why it seemed as though I cared more about him than any other child I had taught over the years....

And he was..... Gone...

* * *

_I need some help with some writing 'racier' chapters for my other story's so if anyone has any idea's or wants to help... that would be great.. lol as always I find that my imagination is impecable it's just putting it down on paper or computer screen in actual words that I get cought up... I have a problem with descriptive writing when I come to a particular part... ANYWAY** R&R Please**_


	3. Desicions change the future

**_ I own nothing except the idea...._**

**_So I got the most amazing review the other day and the reason this review was so amazing is because they gave me a really good idea on how to really give you readers the best I can give so I hope that my future chapters make you all very happy.... because I'll say alot of things are going to go the way you would think they are. from the advice I got the other day I now know what direction I want to go in. so I hope that you all enjoy this and please don't be afraid to let me know what you think I should do in future chapters or what not!!! R&R and the faster I'll get the next chapter out!!!!!_**

**_Pink_**

* * *

**5 years later...**

Since Edward's death I had sold my properties and quit teaching. I didn't think I could ever become attached like I was to the boy who grew into a man but I didn't want to take any more chances. I realized that humans are fragile, and die eventually. I didn't want to have that happen to me again.

I sold all of belongings except one suitcase of clothes and an iPod Tonya had gotten me; also a tiny silver cell phone. I didn't want to be rooted to one area so I started wondering around. I kept my things at the Denali's home and would go back to get refreshed but otherwise wondered aimlessly.

I wish I had known that I had deeper feelings for Edward than I thought. I think because he was such young boy my mind instinctively took the maternal route. When I saw him as a teenager at his parent's funeral I ran away before I could really decipher any feelings that may have been there.

Was it Love? I wasn't really sure. I guessed it was but I didn't know for sure. As I read the words that confirmed his death I felt like something was taken from me. Like now I really would be alone for all of eternity. I can't really explain the feelings that ran through me.

I was currently on my way to Denali to stay for a couple of days until I decided where else I wanted to go. One good thing about putting my properties up for sale is that I now had plenty of money to do with what I wanted. So there was no need to work, even though without money I could still do most anything I wanted.

As I ran up to the front door I noticed an extra car in their driveway. The snow as always covered the ground and there was a thin blanket covering the car so I guessed it had been there no more than a day or so.

"Isabella!" Tanya called from the door. "We weren't expecting you for another week. We're glad you came early. Friends of ours would like to meet you." She smiled brightly meeting at the bottom step of their magnificent porch.

"Yes I decided to come and relax here for a few days." I explained.

"Oh. Well Come in! Come in!" She smiled hugging and kissing my cheek.

I walked into her home and was first noticed by Carmen and Kate. Eleazer stood off a bit with an amused smile on his lips while Irina was patiently waiting her turn I guessed. "Oh I'm so glad you came early Isabella." Carmen beamed at me in her Spanish accent I had missed over the last month.

"Me too. Me too. I think I'll be sticking around a little longer this time."

"Isabella." Eleazer pulled me to him gently. He was irrevocably in love with Carmen and looked at me like a sister or daughter. I smiled up at him before going to Irina.

"Irina." I greeted kissing her cheeks as she did mine. We weren't as close as I was to the others, but we were friendly.

"It's good to see you again Isabella." She smiled.

I noticed there were four more vampires seated in the sitting room watching us. Three had smiles on their face and one very beautiful blonde female that looked very bored. There smiles were contagious and I looked to Tanya to introduce us.

"Isabella this is Carlisle, his wife Esme and his children, for all intents and purposes" She joked lightly. "Emmett and Rosalie."

Carlisle being the head of the family I assumed stood up and came to me first. He was taller than me but not towering as Eleazer was.

"Isabella it's a pleasure to meet you." He grasped my hand firmly and brought it to his lips.

"It's good to meet you too." I smiled.

"We've heard so much about you dear." Esme smiled looking at my outstretched hand and pulled me gently to her, hugging my tightly. She had beautiful honey colored hair and a heart shaped face. _A face of a mother _I thought to myself.

"Oh? Only good things I hope." I joked.

"Isabella, you know as well as we do that we don't have any of the juicy dirt on you....yet." Kate laughed accompanied with a loud boisterous laugh that came from Emmett.

He stood at six foot three, with bulking muscles and curly black hair. His smile showed the dimples that made him a little more approachable. Emmett, not knowing me at all wrapped his steel arms around me in a giant bear hug.

At first I stiffened, but relaxed as he laughed.

"I'm Emmett and Isabella is just too long for me so I'm going to call you Bella, Savvy?" His laughter took over once more when he saw the look of confusion I had on my face.

"Savvy?" I asked.

"Forgive him. He has been watching far too much Pirates of the Caribbean." Esme laughed.

I nodded in understanding.

Odd. Very odd. But I found I liked it.

"Rosalie." The voluptuous blonde said simply. She put every female vampire to shame really, but I couldn't find it in myself to put her down for it.

"It's good to meet you Rosalie. I must say Emmett you really lucked out huh?" I giggled, winking at him.

"Oh yeah I did!" He said excitedly wrapping an arm around Rosalie, causing her to smile.

And just like I thought her smile made her even more beautiful.

We situated ourselves around the seating area and started an easy conversation. Carmen and her family had known the Cullen's for quite some time, but failed to mention them for reasons unknown. My guess was that ever since I met Carmen she had always tried to set me up and maybe they slipped her mind because there wasn't a single Cullen amongst them. I laughed internally as I thought about that.

I learned that Carlisle was actually a Dr. and had been for some time. He was created over Two hundred years ago. The exact date of his age isn't known because time wasn't recorded the way it is now. Esme was an interior decorator but mostly only worked in their homes, while Rosalie and Emmett attended high school, usually for a couple years and then went on to college.

I was amazed at this. The repetitive actions they performed were astounding. I couldn't believe that they would want to attend high school over and over, dealing with the same drama over and over. The only things that would change were the people and situation.

It was all part of their 'family' lifestyle. They wanted to interact with humans and this was the only way they could really without letting our secret leak out. Carlisle liked to work at the hospitals it was his passion I guess no one else really minded. They did have all of eternity to change it up a bit and Emmett and Rosalie were the only ones that passed for teenagers/ young adults.

"I enjoy interacting with humans as well, but being a teacher I get a change ever year. Different class's coming in and out of my classrooms every year." I explained.

"We do too Bella. At least every time we change towns. It's not quite as repetitive as you think. And really the drama may stay the same but the humans change." Emmett smiled at me.

"I suppose." I conceded

"This might be a bit forward Bella." Esme started, looking from Carlisle to me and back at her "children". "Would you like to stay with us, and try out being a student?" She smiled hopefully at me, and as I looked at Carlisle, Emmett and even Rosalie. I could see on their faces they would be happy if I did.

Seeing my hesitation to answer Carlisle spoke up. "It would only be a few years Isabella."

"And what are a few years to us immortal beings?" Emmett smiled happily towards me, holding his wife's hand.

I thought for a few more moments and smiled up this new crazy but lovable family.

"May I have time to think about it?" I asked knowing already what my answer was, but wanting to think it all the way through.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled a knowing smile.

_I think he is much more observant than he lets on...._

* * *

_**Not as long as I would like but it's going to get better!!!**_


	4. The happening

**I still don't own anything!!! **

**So I got a kitten last night for my son and he is making it very hard to do some more chapters so I'm posting this one as a "Brive/treat". lol No complaining though I promis it won't take me more than a two weeks to get you the next chapter but really baby kitty's need attention and I have to teach my son how to be gentle ..... so here you go please R&R so I know if your like where I'm going with this okay? ENJOY!!**

* * *

**E-POV**

**  
**********

**  
The accident:**

**  
**I hadn't ever been a big fan of flying but I figured this trip, though alone, wouldn't be so bad. I was currently on a small plane to Maui. Needing to get away from all things reality and winning this contest was my perfect opportunity. Though the longer the plane ride the more I regretted my decision to actually accept my winnings.

Sitting across from me was a happy newly wed couple, and occupying the other rows of seats were families and happy couples. I was surrounded by happy love sick people and I couldn't be hating it any more than I was. I should have known it was going to be like this, I was just so excited to let go of my own reality that I didn't pay any mind to it.

I regretted that now.

Oh yes.

Very much.

"Hey you!" The small girl sitting across from me suddenly said, drawing me out of my day dream.

"Yeah?" I said looking around for her newly wed husband.

"I asked if you were alone." She smiled rolling her eyes. "Apparently you were too deep in la la land to hear me."

"Sorry about that." I blushed. "Erm yeah I won a contest and decided what the hell." I smiled.

"Traveling all alone. Why didn't you bring a family member? I'm sure that would have been better then traveling alone." She explained, while I noticed her eyes glaze over for a split moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business." she smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright." I shrugged, feeling like I could tell her a piece of my pathetic life. "I actually didn't have any family to bring." I admit.

"When did they die?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment when she continued talking. "I mean... I'm assuming... that's why…"

"Yes you're correct. My parents died a few years ago actually." I look away from her and out the plane window. "And I didn't have any siblings, aunts, uncles or cousins to bring along with me so. Here I am."

"It's just me and Jazzy to." She started when sudden realization came across her face. "Oh My! I didn't even introduce myself to you. I'm sorry." She smiled holding out her hand. "I'm Alice and my husband is Jasper."

I took her small hand in mine and instantly noticed how cold and strong they seemed to be. I smiled pushing my thoughts away. "I'm Edward Masen."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice smiled beautifully. She had black spiky hair and bright golden eyes that seemed mischievous to me. She was also oddly pale but beautiful non-the less.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

Our conversation seemed to end with that and I returned my gaze out the plane window once more. At some point her Husband Jasper came back to his seat. I assumed he was using the restroom they seemed to fall back into there own world once more and the silence was comfortable.

----

At some point obviously not too far into the trip I had fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Jasper looked very tense, his hands having a death grip on the arm rests, while Alice had that glazed over look in her eyes that I had seen before.

The plane hit some turbulence and jolted hard to the left then right. My body jolted up right and I caught my arm on the armrest, causing a small cut to form and blood to start flowing. "Shit." I hissed as I went to wipe up the side of my arm.

Suddenly two things happened at once. First was Alice's high pitched screaming that I couldn't make out but I'm sure Jasper's name was thrown in there at some point. Second being an animalistic snarl that ripped through the small plane and then the blurry blackness that followed.

I'm sure I heard screaming from the other passengers and I know that I had probably let out a strangled scream before everything went black. My last thoughts were of the beautiful teacher I had fallen in love with when I was just nine years old.

_Isabella Swan. How cruel fate was to make you my teacher and not my class mate. How wrong and right it felt to have these feelings. Maybe now I'll see you again and we can be together like we should have been...... I love you...._

_  
_------

**Three days later...**

**  
**I felt as though someone had poured acid all over my body and slowly started peeling my skin from my muscles, starting at my fingernails and toenails and working there way to my center. I briefly wondered what I could have done to deserve such torture.

Now what seemed like decades of pain started to dull ever so slightly. If I hadn't been so focused on it I wouldn't have noticed that my limbs weren't as on fire as before. And I wasn't in as much pain as before but now the burning pain was focusing on my heart and I knew for sure it would explode.

"Edward." A soft melodic voice said calmly. "Edward." It sang.

I couldn't form a coherent word much less respond to what this voice wanted. As the burning intensified, more then I thought it could, I focused more on the wind chime voice that was calling my name. How I knew this was my name I didn't know, it just was.

"Edward. It's almost over." The voice which I now knew was female sang. "Edward."

And I really hoped she wasn't lying to me because I wasn't sure I could handle much more of this intense burning. As her voice faded out again an image popped into my head. A beautiful image that I had forgot about and couldn't live without at the same time.

The image of a beautiful woman, a woman I knew but couldn't place. I didn't know I was missing the image of the wonderful creature until this moment and I'm glad it came back to me. She had long curling mahogany hair, that she often wore half up- out of her face. Her pale skin was almost translucent but still beautiful. I can see her golden eye's that were deep with emotions I couldn't comprehend-

Suddenly a memory I didn't know I had came to me in fast strobe like images.

_I was facing Miss Swan admiring her necklace that resembled her eyes in the best way a stone possibly could. A topaz so mesmerizing I found myself often lost in them during class....._

_  
"I have a strong feeling that I won't, and I just wanted..." I stared, holding back what emotions I could. __"Well.. I guess I just.. Have a good summer Miss Swan."_

_  
"Thank you Edward. I hope you have a good summer to, and stay out of trouble." Miss Swan said as I walked to the door, my face betraying how very sad I was at the thought of not seeing her again. "Edward." She called._

_  
I turned around trying to smile. "Yeah." I responded hopeful._

_  
She unclasped the necklace I had often focused on throughout the day and set it gently in my palm, closing my fingers around it._

_  
"This is to remember me by. Just in case I don't see you next year, okay. And then someday you can give it to your girlfriend, and she will love it." Her smile was so enchanting, like a princess from one of those fairy tales.._

_  
_I started gasping wildly as my heart worked harder to keep beating. I fought frantically against an invisible, but strong force to hold onto the memory. To keep it at the fore front of my mind. "ARG!!!" I fiercely growled out. "AHGH!!" My body thrashed wildly.

The last beat of my heart I thought _this is it, I'm going to die_. That was far from the case though as the burning acidic pain disappeared. Suddenly it all stopped, my heart that had been pounding was soundless, not just soundless but silent. _Dead silent._

_  
_I heard sounds coming from next to me and as someone's hand tightened and loosened on mine, my eye's popped open. I saw colors I didn't know existed and detail I hadn't known I was missing. I felt as though my whole life I needed glasses and now I could see perfect 20/20, only this explanation didn't seem like it described it well enough.

"Edward." The wind chime voice said from beside me, faster then I thought possible I leapt up and off of the surface I was once lying helplessly on. My eyes focused on _Alice?_

_  
_"What happened?" I asked startled by the sound that came from my mouth. "What- what's going on?"

"Edward it's alright. We aren't going to hurt you...." She said softly, reassuringly, holding her hands out towards me. _At least anymore..._ I heard in a whisper from somewhere.

_I can't believe I did that, how could I... Alice said it wasn't my fault- that they all would have- but how could I let my control slip like that- I -just fed......_ Came another whisper only deeper.

"What is going on?" I asked frustrated.

"Calm down, Edward!" Jasper hissed appearing next to Alice in a flash. He pulled her behind him slightly as I heard the whispered deep voice of a mail. _If he hurts her... I'll.... I'll_. I knew then where that voice had come from even though I didn't see his lips move.

"I won't hurt her." I said straightening my form that I didn't know was crouched down as if I were an animal ready for attach. "Now will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"How- how did you do that?" Alice asked smiling astonished.

"What do you mean? He some how said something along the lines of 'If he hurts her...'-

Alice gasped and turned to Jasper, searching his eyes for something. "Edward, I don't think he said that out loud." She turned from him to me. _Can you hear me?_

I flinched away from her and blinked rapidly. "What are you doing??"

"Oh this is even better than I thought." Alice suddenly clapped rapidly. "We have so much to discuss, so much to tell you."

I looked to Jasper then who still looked slightly shocked and wary. "Is this going to be an accruing thing? Her energy I mean?"

Jasper then shook his head to clear it and smiled. _Yes I'm afraid so._

_  
_I didn't know then that this was only the beginning of my new life, a life I didn't understand but would soon regret.


	5. coming together

**Okay so, its been quite a while sense I've last updated anything... Sorry about that! I've been going to school ten hrs a day and have had alot going on. we're just lucky that I had this story pretty much done. Anyway thanks for hanging in there and I will try my best to update more often than every seven months... hehe you all know how life gets though right? anyway ENJOY!**

**E-POV**

_I was standing in the doorway to my new class, oh how I dispised going to new schools, watching the beautifull angel I preyed wouldn't be my teacher, but maybe a student teacher's aid. I watched as she continued on with her lesson, smiling as my soon to be class mates were totally captivated._

_She must have caught me shuffling my feet out of the corner of her eye, because she turned towards me and smiled holding up her hand to the rest of the class to signal 'one moment'. I silently wished I was older and not just a nine year old kid, because she was even more beautifull when she focused her topaz eye's on me._

_"Why hello there." She greeted. "You must be Edward Masen?" She inquired._

_I blushed and looked down shuffling my feet again then looked back to the class who was now stairing at me and then to the Angel. "Yes, that's me." I said quietly. "I'm looking for Miss Swan's classroom." I finished after clearing my throat._

_"Well you've come to the right place." She held her hand out to me as I walked forward she rested it gently on my shoulder. "Class!" She called happily. "We have a new student, can every one say hello to Edward?" She smiled back down at me as the class geated me in a very board rehersed voice._

_I blushed again and looked away, wishing more than anything that I had played sick today, when Miss Swan spoke again. "Wow guys, that was not... very welcoming. Why don't you try that again."_

_She started to laugh as the class acted more enthusiastic about the greeting of a new student. Her laugh was the most wonderfull sound I had ever heard and I swore if I were to go deff right then I would be deff happily. "That's much better... Edward, why don't you take a seat there next to Becky."_

_I took my seat next to a girl who started talking the second my bag hit the table, but I couldn't focus on anything she was saying because Miss Swan started her lesson once again, and I was hooked._

I shook my head of the memory and focused on Alice again. She had explained to me that I was now a vampire and this was my new life. She also explained to me how this happened and made sure I understood that the plane would have gone down even if Jasper hadn't attacked me.

Jasper sat beside her silent looking out to the ocean, the star's reflecting off the water like small fire fly's. I wasn't angry with Jasper, though I probably should have been I couldn't find it in me to blame him for what had happened.

"...And so here we are." Alice finished her tail of how her and Jasper had come to be on the plane the same day as me. "I didn't know what my vision meant until that exact moment."

"I understand... And Jasper, I'm not angry. You keep thinking that I am but I'm not. I didn't really have anything to be human for anyways..." I explained.

"Under these sercumstances though..." He trailed off. _All thoughs people... so much blood..._

A growl came from my chest and at the sound of it I tensed. Alice and Jasper both looked at me and a moment later smiled. "I almost forgot. You must be thirsty huh?" Alice smiled. "I'm sorry. Lets go hunt, shall we?"

Alice had decided to find us a place to stay while I ajusted to this new life. I think she has a thing for shopping and all things expensive because her thought's were directed to an armoni store she heard about that may be in this area...

"Edward what were you thinking about?" Jasper asked as we headed back to the rock we were first perched on.

"Huh?"

"When Alice explained what led us here... your emotions were...sad-happy-and rememberance was in there to.. what was it?" _that's why I felt so bad, his emotions made me think I had taken something from him..._

"Oh that." I sighed. "I was just remembering a day back when I was a lovesick nine year old boy." _A day when I was happiest, a day I'll remember for all of time.. now._

"Lovesick nine year old huh?" Jasper laughed. "I thought at that age we still thought girls had cooties." His mind worked on dredging up a human memory from his childhood, but wasn't very succesfull.

"I was until the day I met my new teacher." I looked up at the moon and stars. "She was an Angel and I honestly couldn't help but crush on her." _It was much more than a crush..._ I thought sadly.

"Your lucky you can remember anything at all, you know." Jasper stated, senseing my sadness no doubt. "I can barley remember a few things from adulthood much less child hood, And Alice... Alice can't remember anything."

"what do you mean?" I asked

"When Alice was changed she woke up alone and remembered nor new nothing." An image of Alice retelling him the story of her life popped into his head. "I'm suprised she didn't go on a killing rampage, much less her _knowing_ her own name."

"Hmm.."

"My point. Your lucky and you should hold onto your memorys as best you can."

I nodded and we sat in silence awaiting Alice's return. I would do as he said, because I didn't want to forget the only woman I will probably ever have deep feelings for. It had crossed my mind how wierd it is that at nine years old I loved her, but I did, _I'm sure of it..._

**B-POV**

After thinking through my options I had finally decided something. Though I already knew what I was going to do I had to be sure. Only before I could give Carlisle my answer I had to make sure that every member of his family was accepting of his proposal.

"Rosalie." I greeted as I entered the kitchen area.

"Bella." She acnowledged. _At least she isn't completly cold hearted..._

"Would you like to go on a hunt with me?" I asked, hopfull.

I saw some hesitancy in her features but she gave a slight nod. "Sure." I'm guessing she knew I wanted to talk to her alone, completly alone.

We ran a few miles away from the housee, Emmett giving his wife a sort of pleading look. My guess he was silently asking her to be nice, really there was no need for that. I really wasn't hard to get along with.

"So Rosalie, I'm guessing you know I didn't just want to hunt. Right?" I asked looking over at her.

She was playing the the ends of her golden hair when she looked up to answer. "I'm guessing you know I'm not daft. Right?" She mocked.

"I know that." I looked away, thinking this would be harder than I thought. "I just wanted to talk to you alone with no one else influencing the conversation.."

"And _what_ do you want to talk about?" She Hmm'd and sat cross legged in the grass looking up at me expectantly.

As I took my seat across from her I smiled. "Well I can tell your not a very open person, and I don't want to intrude-"

"So don't." She snapped, her once indifferent, inpatient expression changing to anger.

"That's not what I - I simply meant that-"

"Yes yes. That I'm a cold hearted bitch, and should be more accepting of vampires I _just met_. Right?" She waited a beat before continueing. "I'm not like them." She pointed in the direction of the house. "I won't simply open up my arms to any stranger that walks into my life."

I watched Rose for longer than I should have. "Rosalie. I only wanted to make sure you would be okay with my coming home with you and your family." I stated, gathering my thoughts. "Though I'm sure you can be a cold hearted bitch I don't blame you for keeping a guard up."

She looked at my like a test subject. Eyeing any possable flaw I could have. I smiled sweetly at her, because I didn't want to intrude on her family life. "And if I dissagreed to you joining my family... What then?" she asked lightly looking away.

I thought for a moment and gave the only answer I knew was true. "I would respect your wish's and decline Carlisle's invitation." I looked down at my hand, rolling the grass between my fingers. "It is never now will ever be my intent to make others uncomfortable. I simply want to belong and if you don't want me then I won't push my self into your life."

"Bella." She huffed. "I believe that- No I feel that your meant to be in my life, I'm not sure how yet and quit frankly it scares me. I don't handle... change very well." She admitted.

"I can understand that. It is exactly why I wanted to speak with you." I explained. "Rosalie, I know that you are not the head of the family." I looked down at my fingers once more twirling the blade of grass between my fingers and then back up to her beautiful face. " But I don't want you to dislike me, or act coldy towards me if I were to go home with your family. I want you to have a say.." I hoped she understood where I was coming from.

She laughed lightly looking around then back to me a teasing smile on her face. "When you put the power in my hands... How can I refuse?" She giggled, and I thought she looked like a little girl- carefree and inhosent. "Isabella I would like for you to come home with us, and for you to see if we are where you belong."

I smiled brightly at her and leaned in for a hug."Thank you Rosalie." I said softly into her hair.

When we pulled away her smile dropped for only a minute when she said. "Yeah well... Just don't tell anyone." Her smile returned and I think I know how Rosalie works. She likes to be a hard ass, the tough exterior type. And that is why Emmett loves her so much.

**E-POV**

Alice had found us a pretty decent place to stay that was far enough away from humans my new born instincts wouldn't kick me into over drive. I was thankfull for that because I didn't want to take a human life. I had seen enough from Jasper's mind to know that I couldn't handle that kind of gilt.

I couldn't sit still for longer than a few minutes, Jasper explained that it was all part of being a newborn. I also felt more adjatated than I ever had noticed before, he said that is also part of being a new born. It would all go away after about a year, but controlling my thirst would take longer.

I was determined to be strong, to gain control of myself. I wanted to be able to live my life while I could, though one could hardly say I was living now. I desperatly wished that Jasper had finished me off at this point. I had nothing here for me, and in a way that was good, no one to miss no one to look for me, in other ways it was heart breaking.

I didn't really understand my obsession with my teacher, I didn't understand it then I don't understand it now. I just felt so drawn to her, and a slight tug on my sik'e was pulling me towards an invisable force much like it had when I first met Mrs. Swan.

She would have to be... well truth be told I didn't know how old she was to begin with, but no less then 25. and if you do the math she was almost 50 now... Now if she remembered me, which could be unlikly, I still looked like a 19 year old that she had never seen. Of course there was her niece...

_I felt a magnetic pull in the direction of a young women with familiar mahogony hair, I tried to ignore it but it was so strong. I couldn't identify why I wanted to walk over to her, I just did. _

_As I said a few words of how incredable my parents were I watched her from the corner of my eye. Truth be told she was the reason I hadn't been crying, as dumb as it sounds I didn't want her to see me like that. I stopped speaking as I recognized her, as I finally put a name to her face... it was Ms. Swan!_

_For a few moments all I could do was watch her as she turned to walk back towards her car. I willed her to come back, to stay. Finally I stood and started walking towards her at a fast pace, certain I was going to catch up to her and stop her from leaving. I still couldn't believe my eye's... she hadn't aged... at all.  
_

_"Miss Swan?" I said softly. In disbelief  
_

_I saw her stepps falter but she kept walking. I knew I couldn't let her get away, not this time.  
_

_"Miss Swan!" I called, reaching out for her arm. "Wait please!" I pulled her so her body twisted towards me.  
_

_She cleared her throat and spoke. "I'm sorry do I know you?"  
_

_"How can... You haven't..." I stammered. "I... Don't you remember me, Miss Swan?" I asked with a shake of my head.  
_

_She tilted her head as if thinking about it. "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else..." _

_"Yes.. I'm sorry. You just look so familiar... Are you by chance related to Isabella Swan?" I asked hopful__**, **_please please be..._**.  
**_

_"Yes she is my... Aunt." She said hesitently. "That's why I'm here. She asked me to come and pay her respects. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Chewing on her bottom lip.  
_

_"You look so much like her... I.. How long will you be in town?" I silently preyed that I could talk more to her.  
_

_"I'm actually leaving now. I must get back... Family emergency." She explained in a hurry to leave.  
_

_"Wait! Where is she living... You live with her yes?" Please give me something to work on, anything. Please...  
_

_"Uhm Yes...We're still living in Chicago. I'm sorry but I really must be going.." She started backing towards her car. As she turned away from me I followed.  
_

_"No I searched for her in Chicago... They have never heard of her... Why is it such a secret.." I argued, wanting to be angry but couldn't be, simply desperate.  
_

_"Edward!" Our Neigbor Aggness called.  
_

_"Please! Just give me a clue." I pleaded.  
_

_"I'm sorry." She said sadly, and I knew she meant it "It's better this way. _

_Trust me." I didn't know what that meant, at all.  
_

_"Wait! Please!" I begged, reaching for the door handle but her car suddenly pulled away. I dropped to my knee's and cried. I didn't even get her name..._

Even then I had been a love sick puppy, but now the story her so called niece told wasn't lighning up. Wasn't making sense. The more I thought about it, the more unlikly it was that her "niece" could look that much like her. Maybe... no I would have known. Somehow I would have noticed Ms. Swans skin being Icy cold... Right?


	6. what I've been looking for

**B- POV**

Being with the Cullens has really been a joy. Though there has been times when I felt lonelier than ever I can honestly say they are few and far between. Carlisle was only a few 100 years older than me, but he really took on the father figure roll. I looked up to him in so many ways, as well as Esme.

Esme was a wonderful woman who was a natural at motherhood. So much so that it was as if, it was her gift. She could be fierce and frightening, but gentle and caring. She reminded me so much of the mothers of students I used to teach... _mother's like... Mrs. Mason..._

Rosalie and Emmette have been... Been very much like my actual siblings. Rosalie turned out to be a wonderful friend who was loyal, understanding, caring and insightful. Emmette was the big brother I never knew I wanted, and sometimes I don't. He is the jokester of our family and very rambunctious, I can't really blame Rosalie for keeping him locked up in the bedroom, just to wear some energy down. Though that doesn't really help him much, it keeps him busy anyway.

I have been Isabella Cullen for three years now, and attending my senior year of high school. _No I really can't believe it ether._ How Carlisle talked me into attending high school again I can't really recall...

"_Bella don't you want to stay in one area longer than a year?" Rosalie asked, or argued._

"_I mean you hardly pass for 21 now, much less 25 like you've been doing."_

_She had a point there.. "That may be true Rose, its been so long I don't know how to act like a teenager, especially now a days." With the weird language these kids use who could understand any of them? What's wrong with typing out 'laugh out loud', or 'what the hell'?_

_Carlisle, who had been sitting silently in the corner chair spoke up. "Rose dose have a point Bella. We can stay in one spot for more than a year, we could interact more with the humans around here and still distance ourselves enough to not draw attention to what we truly are."_

_All I could think about was the little boy who turned into a man I got to close to and would never see again. "The last time I established relationships with humans in one area didn't work out so well for me in the end. Why would I want to go through that again? Or put anyone else through that again?" remembering how Edwards face fell when I wouldn't tell him where my 'Aunt' really was._

_My family fell silent for a moment, thinking through they're thoughts. Finally Esme, who had been silent during the whole exchange stood and floated to stand behind me. Smiling as she looked down to me she said " I don't mind traveling every year. It's a nice change of pace." She looked to everyone else, "Don't you think?" The look on her face changed slightly, so slight no one seemed to notice but me. She only wanted my happiness..._

The family of course agreed with our mother, Though some easier then others. I knew what I needed to do and I knew Esme wouldn't like it if I changed my mind just for her, so I staged an argument with Rosalie and Carlisle without they're knowledge and was convinced to attend high school once again.

**E-POV**

For a few years we wondered the earth where ever our hearts desired. It felt as though Alice was guiding us in a certain direction, but in a round about way. She claimed that "I'm just being therow Edward." but I had a feeling she was hiding something, of course her random thoughts didn't help her case.

Jasper and I had become close friends, brothers even. Often times I would sit back and watch how he would manipulate the surrounding humans emotions. It was very amusing listening to their confused thoughts. "_a moment ago I was so calm now I can't get my thoughts... ooh look at that beautiful pidgin... and over here is that a hotdog stand I LOVE hotdog's... oh my i need to ..." _ On and on these thoughts would go.

Alice danced up to us with a map in her hands and a large smile on her face. "I know where we are going next." she stated.

"Alice, you chose last time, and every time before that." I wined. " I think it's about time On of us gets to choose." I smiled

Her lips pursed in thought and her eye's narrowed. "Where would you choose Edward? Hmmm?"

"Well... I really liked Alaska.." I offered, trailing off. Never a good sign for little Alice to get upset.

"Darlin, Edward does have a point. He's never gotten to stay in one area for very long. Maybe its time we settle." Jasper offered, while Alice huffed.

"Okay listen..." Alice thought through her answer but quickly put a red brick wall up to block me. "I really must insist that we venture to Forks Washington. It will benefit all of us Edward." her eye's gleaming with hope.

"what's so beneficial in Forks, Alice?" I asked, seeing flashes of brown and gold. _Odd..._

"Just trust me." She held my hand, begging with her eye's. "Please Edward I really think this is what I've been looking for.." her voice dropping.

Through her thoughts I knew that besides finding Jasper, Alice has been looking for something else, something that would really complete our little family. Who couldn't deny Alice anything, she was my little sister and always got what she wanted. _She was also very frightening..._

Rolling my eye's I sighed dramatically "Alright you little pixie, we'll go to forks." I smiled ruffling her hair.

"Edward! Never, and I mean NEVER, mess with a lady's hair." She huffed smoothing her charcoal hair down.

I laughed and made a reach for her once more. "only if next time... I get to choose where we end up." I bargained.

"Fair enough, but trust me Edward, your never going to doubt me again." She smiled sweetly, triumphantly. "Isn't that right Jasper?"

Jasper could tell by her mood she was on to something and glanced at me. "that's right Darlin." he kissed her lovingly on her for head. "When do we leave?"

"The sooner the better!" She jumped excitedly.

What she had planned for us I didn't know, I only hoped it was nothing to out there. I did trust Alice but sometimes when she hid her thoughts from me, I had to wonder what her real game plan was. Of course not in a malicious way but... _What would she hide from me...Why would she hide it from both me... and Jasper?_ "I'll start packing, pixie."


	7. Irritated Amber

I sat silently at the round cruddy lunch table, waiting for my siblings to show they're model like faces. Life as a teen wasn't any easier than when I was actually a teen. All around me I saw the hormone filled boys grope and drool over the "prettiest" girls, and I watched as all the girls sat with their respective groups chatting away about how cute so an so was or how hot other so an so was... All mundane, all very very tedious.

Days like today I regretted being concerned about making Esme happy, days like today... I almost regretted being attached to my family..._almost..._ For some reason I had a harder time tolerating the everyday human society, and waiting on my siblings didn't help my mood. I needed some sort of distraction from all the annoyingly childish voices that surrounded me.

"Come on... come on... where are you..." I sighed, picking at my plate trying not to notice how the little Golden Retriever, Mike Newton, was staring at me. Trying, no doubt, to work up the courage to come talk to me now that I was alone.

Just as he made to stand, Rosalie and Emmett walked in. Hand in hand smiling like fools. I suppressed the erg to roll my eyes. _Couldn't even wait till we got home..._ I had to smile at the love they held for each other. It was something to be envious of. " Well, well, well I'm glad you didn't stand me up." I smiled as they neared. "I almost considered changing my diet."

Rosalie smirked, while Emmette laughed. "Right... like we'd ever stand YOU up Bella!" He said. And then with an evil glint in his eyes "I wouldn't mind you slipping up every now and again."

"Emmette!" Rose smacked his arm. "Bella why are you so irritated today? It's not usually like you to be so... grizzly like." she snickered. Last night we had grizzly for dinner as it were, bad joke Rose, bad joke...

"I honestly don't know. Maybe its some form of vampire PMS." I said silently looking up at my grossed out brother and his wife.

"Well no matter, It's Friday! And do you know what that means Bella!" Emmette asked excitedly.

Rolling my eye's dramatically I smiled out my answer. "What does it mean Emmette?" With as much sarcasm as I can muster.

"It's the freaken weekend, weekend..." Humming some rap song I'd blocked out. "And you know what we're doing this weekend?" He asked, batting his lashes at me.

"Rose..." I whined. Her hands came up in a 'not my problem' motion. "Uhg! What are we doing this weekend, Emmette." He really was good at getting a smile out of me..

Suddenly his face changed to that of a very very confused little boy. "Well... I was hoping you knew..." He said in a quiet shy voice.

"Oh my God Emmette! Really!" I laughed. "you are completely ridiculous!"

"Well it got you to lighten up a bit didn't it?" Emmette smiled wrapping an arm around both me and Rosalie, smiling like a Cheshire cat. He absolutely loved all the gossip that went around about his "harem".

I smiled appreciatively at his antics. Emmette was a doufus most of the time, but his heart was always in the right place.

**E-POV**

"Edward as much as I am supportive of you and everything you do... Why are we here?" Jasper asked from my old bedrooms entryway.

"Well Jasper... Edward here has possession's he can't live without." Alice smile from my bed. "You know instead of throwing everything around like a mad man, I could... I don't know... help you out.." She shrugged innocently.

Of course I hadn't thought of her gift, the moment it wasn't where I know I had left it. My mind went into panic mode and all rational thought left me as I threw my belongings around like trash. I paused as the words left her mouth, _she had been practicing blocking me out..._ and looked up at her.. "Alice, can you help me find it?" I asked sweetly.

She hmm's and tapped her chin. "What is IT, we're looking for, Edward?" she smiled mischievously.

"Alice..." I whined.

"Why can't you let me have just a bit of fun?Hmm?"

"Not with this Al.. It's important." I plead with my eye's, knowing i was being a poor sport but this was important.

"Alright." She sighed dramatically dancing to my almost bare closet, moving a few books and a sweater she revealed what I'd been looking.

"What is that?" Jasper asked. "Is that what you were going tornado over?" He held out his hand for the object.

Alice gently placed it in his hand and he examined it. "It's very special, isn't it Edward?"

"Yes it is." I said quietly as Jasper handed it back. "It belonged to Miss Swan. She gave it to me on the last day of school before summer..."

It had been a few years sense I'd seen it. I hadn't brought it with me on my trip in the air plane, and for that i was glad because it would have been lost to me for ever.

Once we packed up from our last home I mad a request that we stop at the Condo I owned as a human. I wasn't even sure my things would still be there but low and behold they were. I had been careless especially with this gift. The most precious thing I'd ever owned, besides my mothers ring. The amber stone shone like new, I had kept it in a jewelry box and hardly ever touched it.

Miss Swan had once told me to give it to a girlfriend... I hadn't had many of them, none serious enough to give anything as valuable and certainly none worthy enough for such a precious gift. I'd never give her necklace away. Not even if I were to find someone to fill the ache in my heart as Jasper filled Alice's and vice versa. Somehow it didn't fill as thought it were truly mine to give...

"Edward...Edward..." Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you back from la la land, or should we send in the Calvary?" Waggling her eyebrows she pointed to Jasper with her petite thumb.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm back Ally Cat." I smiled. "Just lost in my thoughts... No big deal." I stuffed the jewelry box into my pocket after placing the amber stoned necklace back in place. "Are we ready?"

Jasper watched me from the door frame with a thoughtful expression, and stood up straight. "We're ready when you are, brother." _She really did a number on you didn't she?"_

All I could do is nod as we made our way with a few boxes I felt important to keep out of my Condo, out of my human life and on to a future Alice was sure would solve everything...

* * *

_**We are nearing the key chapter, I'm just prolonging it ;) Thank you ALL for the reviews, favorite story adds, and the Alert adds... I reall appreciate it! I've been off grid for a while now... Living my life, having a baby going and completing school, being a good wife... but i'm hoping I can write in my free time without neglecting my babies and husband:) Thanks so much for being patient with me!**_

_**My other stories will take a bit longer, though I could use some insight I kinda want to delete them and start fresh... with a fresh eye maybe make them better... idk... **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this CHapter more to come soon!**_


	8. Inpolite wolves

_**Another teaser chapter :P bwahahaha! Sorry I'm just stalling because I'm deciding on how they should meet. Maybe you can help me? Where should Edward and Bella finally meet? School, A store, the woods... or should I have another Cullen meet them and bring them home to meet the rest of the family? Review and let me know!**_

In all my years I had never smelt anything as _off putting _ as what I was smelling right now. This smell wasnt neccisarily a bad smell, on the contruary, it was so natural and down to earth. But this smell also wasn't all that pleasant ether. I can only describe this smell ass repelant, making me want to back away slowly the way i had just come.

I stood stalk still as I watched two large wolves come from the tree's followed by a tall dark man. His long dark as night hair hanging below his shoulders, he was shirtless and wore shredded pants. His bare feet I could see were filthy with dirt and mud crawling up his ankles. I didn't feel fear as I watch the three aproach me, no the over welming need to back away wasn't from fear, more like being pushed.

"What are you doing on this side of the boarder?" The human asked me. "Your not to cross onto our land."

I watched as the wolves came to a stop on ether side of the human and growled lowly before i answered. "I'm not sure I know what you mean exactly.."

"Your eye's are golden. Are you aquanted with Carlisle Cullen?" His questions were direct and not hostile but not friendly.

"Why yes I am." I smiled pleasantly, holding out my hand. "I'm Isabella...Cullen."

I held my hand in the air for a few moments, relising he wouldn't take it I pulled it back. "I'm sorry about ... crossing into your land. I didn't know."

"Now that you do know will you leave peacfully?" He asked looking at me oddly.

"Yes of course. I didn't reli-" He took a step closer holding his hand up.

"Now you do. The river lines all of our land, once you've crossed that you've entered our lands." He stated matter of factly. "Don't do it again...Isabella... We won't give you a free pass again."

The way he said my name made me feel that it took a lot of effort to be polite. I nodded my agreement and took a few steps back. " I'm so sorry again. It was pleasant meeting you..." _The politness I show is rediculous._ I let my sentance hang in the air, he made no move to introduce himself, only nodded in the direction I was heading.

I retreated to the other side of the river and stopped turning back to see if The dark man and his wolves were still there. I couldn't see them, only smell them. Though the scent wasn't as repelant as it had been, it still made me want to retreat.

I had never met such ruthless people. So inpolite, when I had been nothing but... And how could Carlisle not tell me about crossing onto they're lands? Wouldn't he think that was vital information. How could though's wolves not make the front page news, with how large they were and almost had a somewhat human quality to them. That could not be so, I had seen wearwolves before, and though these wolves weren't pleasant, they were nowhere near as volatile as the wearwolves I'd met.

I contemplated all this as I mad my way back to the beautifull home Esme worked so hard on. I noticed that Carlisle was not home and it seemed as though Rosalie and Emmette were also missing in action. _Thats alright I enjoy the quiet time_ I smiled, and headed towards the back of the house.

**E-POV**

As we pulled into Port Angelus I felt anxiety building in my gut. There was nothing that could cause this reaction so I was slightly confused, I looked over toward Jasper and He shook his head.

"Not my doing." He said reaching over to Alice. "Is everything alright Alice?" He asked soothingly.

Alice looked like she would burst with happiness. "Everything is perfect Jasper. Edward, calm down. I'm not plotting against you, I'm just so happy we are on the right track!" She bounced in her seat.

"Alice?" I asked. "How long have you had these visions?"

She thought for a moment, putting up a wall of Russian ballet to block me out. "Oh Edward, I'll tell you soon very soon. I promise." she slid on her sunglasses and smiled. "But right now... It's time to go... Shopping!" She squealed happily, getting out of the car.

Jasper chuckled lowly watching her exit the car. "Don't worry Edward, Alice always has our best interests in mind."

"Yeah..." I trailed off uneasily. The feeling of anxiety was over welming and worry some.

I felt as Jasper pushed a happier mood my way, which lifted the anxious fog from my gut enough so that I could function normally. I smiled in thanks and followed my brother and sister into the furniture store.

Walking into the large antique warehouse I hadn't known what awaited us. I hadn't known what was planned for us, but I trusted Alice and Jasper with everything I was. They, after all saved my life. Had given me a second chance to see things I had only ever dreamt of.

And though I didn't like not knowing everything Alice knew, I knew she would never bring us harm. Her dramatics usually brought entertainment and fun, this time I wasn't so sure...

"Oh my! What's this!" Alice gasped dancing up to an older, cherry wood armuor. "This is beautiful!" She sang.

Jasper and I hung back watching as the pixie danced around "absolutly dieing" over every piece she deemed good enough for our newly purchased home. I had to laugh at her antics, she really was a ball of energy.

"Jasper, can't you controll your wife?" I laughed.

He smirked at me then turned to watch his wife once more. "Well Edward if you would take longer hunting trips... Maybe she wouldn't have _so_ much energy."

"Three days isn't enough?" I laughed. _Oh to have a love like theres. _

"You two shut up and choose a few peices that catch your eye." She interupted. "But don't get to attached I may not agree with your...tastes." Laughing as she pecked Jasper on the cheek and ran once again.


	9. Ball of energy

_**Hopefully this is written a little better. one of my reviews had given me tips on the different their, they're, and there... And though it was good advise I needed I can't help but notice the tid bit of attitude i detected ... lol of course I could have been reading to much into it, lets face it emotions are hard to read over text's... right? Anyway I do want to thank the review for helping me out... It did help ALOT! :) Enjoy**_

_**WE ARE ALMOST THERE!**_

* * *

Carlisle sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry Bella. I assumed they went extinct."

I had known that Carlisle hadn't kept it from me on purpose. The intenseness of the situation accompanied by their bad manners, made me more irritated than anything. "It is perfectly alright, Carlisle. I just hate bad manners, especially unwarranted."

Carlisle smiled. He to was old fashioned.. "Of course Bella. I'm sure their attitude has something to do with their ... Smell.."

"You see, the smell wasn't that bad. I felt as though their aura was pushing me away... With smell..." I trailed off, wanting to make better sense, but lacking the correct term. "Their actual smell is very down to earth and warm.."

"Oh yes, I remember. Quite well actually, like it happened yesterday."

"They never gave me their names, but...you don't suppose they're the same-"

"Oh no. No I don't think so. I believe it's spread through generations." Carlisle smiled. "Yes I'm almost positive."

I thought about the two wolves and how much better trained they were to other werewolves I've seen. "So you say they aren't werewolves?"

"No dear. I'm sure you even noticed how polite they were compared to the wear's?"Carlisle could have been a mind reader in another life...

"Yes I noticed, I simply thought that the dark human had figured away to train wear's into compliance." I smiled. "Nasty things. I hope I never cross another werewolves path.." I shivered in disgust.

**E-POV**

I felt as though we had been here for years, it had only been a couple hours. I was never one for long shopping trips. Running with Alice and Jasper, hadn't made that any better. "Alice, when will-"

"Edward, your worse than a child. Were you always like this, or is a trait you just picked up?" Alice smiled teasingly.

"Not all of us can be shopaholic-"

"You bite your tongue sir. I am not a shoppaholic, I can stop any time I like." She huffed turning to a wall lined with antique dressers.

"The first step is admitting to your problem darlyn." Jasper chimed in, smiling.

"Oh you-" Alice's face suddenly went blank and her eye's clouded over. Jasper and I quickly moved close to her as if we were talking about the piece we stood in-front of.

We watched Alice intently, just as she came too I caught a scent I knew wasn't human. _If I can just catch the mind belonging to said scent. _Alice smiled brightly and turned to us, forcing us to take a step back.

"OH WOW!" She grabbed our forearms . "This is so great." Quickly blocking her thoughts as I tried to focus on them.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked, smiling at how happy she had become.

"What I've been looking for silly." Pecking his cheek, she danced down the isle towards the scent I had caught.

"Alice there's another vampire here..." I said lowly, trailing off. I hadn't ran into any other vampires sense meeting Alice and Jasper and from what they've told me. I might not want to ether.

"It's alright Edward." She smiled back at me.

We quickly approached a young woman with shoulder length caramel hair and...Golden eye's. Her mind was calm and clear. She had smelled us as well but didn't want to frighten us off...? _odd... _

She smiled a friendly smile "Well hello there.." She greeted with such elegance I felt that I had went back into some 30 or 40 years._ They certainly seem friendly. And their eye's are golden..._ "I'm Es-"

"Oh we know who you are!" Alice jumped excitedly. "I'm so glad I finally found you! It has taken me so long... and I hope you have room- of you have room.. this is unbelievably the most exciting thing to happen- well for now- oh wow i can't wait to meet my brother and sister's-"

Jasper laid a calming hand on Alice's shoulder, she had been running her mouth so fast if we hadn't been vampires we would have never understood a word she said. As it were, I barley understood. "Calm, my love. You'll over whelm her." He kissed her temple.

_Wow... what a talker... I'll start over..._ "I'm Esme Cullen. How lovely to meet you." Her words were sincere, her voice was motherly and caring.

"I'm Alice your newest daughter, and this is my husband Jasper and our brother Ed-"

"My what?" Esme asked with a confused smile and eye brow raised. "Did you say Daughter?"

"Yes, yes I did." Alice said matter of factly.

Jasper and I stood quietly taking everything in. I was completely lost and Jasper it seems was as well. Alice hadn't mentioned what exactly she was looking for, but apparently it was a mother, sisters and another brother.

"Alright." Esme smiled. "Alice, Jasper and..."

"Edward Anthony Brandon, my big little brother." Alice was practically vibrating.

I was surprised that Esme didn't run screaming. The way Alice was talking made it seem as though Esme should have known who she was and accepted it. Esme was very accepting of it, I almost had to pinch my self.

"I think it's best if I-" Esme started.

"Oh yes we would love to meet the rest of our family!" Alice jumped and wrapped her arms around Esme.

I had to hand it to Esme, Alice was acting like a complete crazy person, Esme only tensed for a fraction of a second but quickly hugged her back. "It's so good to meet you Alice."

I cleared my throat so both woman would look up at me. "You'll have to excuse Alice. She may look small but she is a ball of pure energy. And not to mention she's-"

Alice cut me off with a light slap to the arm and smiled back to Esme. "We'll explain everything once we've met everyone."

Esme nodded and reached for Jasper's hand to shake and then mine. "That sounds just fine to me. I'm sure everyone will be just as excited as Alice to meet you." _I wonder if I should call ahead to Carlisle or if it should be a surprise..._

"Oh please let it be a surprise!" Alice begged. "The second best surprise ever!"

"Second best...?" I asked but was ignored completely.

Esme Thought for a moment before nodding. "I can always come back for the things I need. Are you all finished?"

Alice smiled and nodded while Jasper looked down to the stack of tags for the items Alice had picked out. "Uh... Alice?-"

"Oh it's okay Jazz... I hadn't expected to find them so quickly. Now that we have... Everything has changed..." Alice clapped.

"Changed...?" I worried.

"Yes!" Alice laughed "All for the better brother. I promise"

"Shall we, then?" Esme asked.

As we followed Esme to the parking lot I couldn't help that feeling of anxiety coming back. I didn't know what was about to happen, and I could only trust What Alice said. _When had Alice ever led you astray Edward? _I had to ask myself.

"I'm parked over on the other side. Follow me, and I'll take you out of town to our home..." Esme instructed.

"See you there!" Alice sang.


	10. Warm, happy and home

**E-POV**

My anxiety reached higher as we neared the beautiful house nestled into the forest. I couldn't explain it and I had to hope it was just nerves of meeting new vampires. Jasper tried to calm me, and twice i had to reassure him I was perfectly alright.

"What are you so anxious over?" He asked.

"I don't know Jasper. I honestly don't know..." I trailed off watching Esme pull into a garage as it opened.

"Everything is just fine Jazz, Edward. There is nothing to get upset over..." Alice reassured.

"How would I know that Alice. You keep hiding your thoughts from me.." I argued. "If there is nothing truly wrong, why? Why would you-"

"You don't need to know every thought I have Edward." Alice stated darkly. "Just because I keep you out doesn't mean-"

"Love... He has a point." Jasper rubbed her arm gently. "Your making him more anxious hiding thoughts than if you would just be-"

"You are going to thank me later! And when you do I also want an apology!" Alice huffed getting out of the car. "Now come on. And DON'T ruin this for me!" Slamming the door shut and plastering a smile on.

Jasper watched her go and shook his head smiling. "It will be alright Edward. What ever it is that's worrying you... don't. We won't let anything happen to you... I won't let anything happen to my family."

"I know Jasper... I just..." Huffing I shrugged. "Lets go before she castrates me and cuts you off." I tried to lighten the mood.

I stepped out of the car slowly, the Anxiety building more and more. To an almost unbearable degree. I wanted to flee but was confused as to what direction I was being pulled. I felt as though I'd want to run through the house... to get away.. _Odd.._

Esme met us at the big oak door and smiled. "Are we ready?" _I must say this is going to be quite interesting..." _

"Oh, more ready then we've ever been... isn't that right boys?" Alice asked sweetly, though underneath I saw a threat.

Esme opened the door to lead us in and just as I was about to step over the threshold my anxiety had risen more and I had to hold on to everything I was not to bolt. Just when I thought I couldn't hold on anymore I smelt the most delicious scent. The most calming scent. This scent made me feel safe and warm and loved. Instantly I felt so calm so at peace. A lazy smile appeared on my lips and I was so relaxed and...Happy.

Almost like I hadn't ever smelt fresh air and then suddenly It wrapped around me... Jasper's eye's snapped back to where I stood, in question, not being able to hold back his own happy lazy smile. Alice just smiled and nodded for me to continue.

We followed Esme into her sitting room and I barley heard her say, to wait there while she gathered her children and husband. I couldn't focus as Jasper asked, what was going on. I couldn't focus as Alice giggled happily and kissed him on the cheek..

I felt like I was ..._Home..._

**B-POV**

I heard them before I smelled them. From what I could hear there was three vampires downstairs in the foyer. I was in my room researching the wolves when Esme spoke. I was slightly surprised that she hadn't called ahead. She would usually like us prim and proper ready to great the new comers. _Apparently not today._

I listened as she entered Carlisle's office, as she explained who they were. They were vegetarians just like us.. Which was rare, and sense they were not the Danali clan of course this was a surprise, as she had intended.

I stood from my desk and made my way to the door, not caring to "freshen up". Just as I reached the door knob, Esme tapped lightly. "Bella dear... Are you decent?" I smiled at her politeness.

I smiled opening the door..." Now Esme..." I said in a teasing tone. "Why wouldn't I be decent?" I asked innocently. Before she could come back with anything I continued. "You went out for antiques and come back with...guests?"

Her smile was bright and happy. "In a way they could be antiques, I haven't found out their ages yet..." She trailed off coyly. "And these guest are a little more permanent..."

My eye's widened. "Really?... It's a good thing you finished the remodel then huh?" I laughed lightly. Esme would never turn a vampire away, especially if they were willing to live our lifestyle.

"Your not upset are you?" She asked, by now moving into my room and closing the door. "I mean, the little one Alice... She seems so ... special. Like she knew we were her family and I... Guess I got a little caught up in it..."

"No Esme, not at all!" I said surprised. "I could never be upset with anything you thought was a good idea.."

"Oh good..." She reached for my hand holding it, reassuring me or her or both of us.. "Would you like to come down now... and meet your new brothers and sister?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are still out hunting.." I offered as we walked down the first flight of steps..

"Yes... Carlisle has already made the call, they're on their way back now."

I could smell the most appealing scent. A scent so familiar and so foreign to me all at once, it made me fumble a step. This smell was so pleasant, and happy I could have bathed in it for day's. I felt the warmth on my skin, and the butterfly's fly in my stone belly.

I felt at home in Carlisle and Esme's home, I felt so happy here but this scent... made me feel like a visitor before. I really felt like I was home with this scent wrapping me in a warm loving blanket.

_Esme looked over at me and smiled happily, I couldn't help the smile on my face as we neared the last flight of stairs before I would meet the newest additions to our family, and as this step got closer I felt a need to run the rest of the way. To find the scent I felt so comfortable in. Esme is quite talented to bring together a perfectly compatible family..._

* * *

_**This is a SUPER short chapter... I'm sorry but I had to tease you all! lol I just couldn't help it... also it's gonna take me a couple days to write this next chapter... I have alot going on and I want it to be good! So to hate me just yet I'm only making sure you guys are still with me... :) thanks You have all been great so far... lets see where the next chapter takes us huh?**_


	11. lazy smile

This is a very very very very short chapter. Sorry guys, life goes on and everyone gets buisy... I'm trying to get done what I can when I can:) I hope you don't mind to much

Everything owned by Stephanie Obviously!

* * *

**E-POV**

Carlisle came down the steps at a normal human pace smiling happily at us. Alice was the first to step forward, though to say that she simply stepped forward would be a complete understatement. My sister had no restraint when she leapt forward to wrap her arms around Carlisle. "I've waited so long to Finally meet you!" She laughed.

Carlisle who looked a little surprised but not upset returned her hug, smiling up at both Jasper and me. "Well I can't say I've waited long, but I am very pleased to meet you as well.." Alice pulling back slightly to look up at him.

"oh." She says surprised and slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I'm Alice Whitlock!" Reaching for his hand and shaking it briefly, she retreats back towards Jasper. "This is my husband, Jasper." She smiles sweetly.

Jasper who still has a lazy smile on his face reaches forward and grasps Carlisle's hand firmly. "You'll have to excuse my wife. Sometimes she gets ahead of herself. It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"No worries, son. I'm sure she knows more than I do at this point." He laughs releasing Jasper's hand. "And you must be Edward?"

"Yes sir." I say confused. "Edward Mason, Alice and Jasper are my brother and sister." _How did he know m y name?..._

"Please call me Carlisle." He smiles at us and steps back. "My wife was very excited to bring you home to us." _To introduce you to our Isabella and maybe she won't be so lonely so…alone…..my darling daughter…_

I step back slightly and shake me head at him, "I'm not sure what Esme has said to you, but I won't be set up with your…Daughter." I say gently but firmly so there is no confusion on my intentions here.

A laugh comes from the stairs followed by a giggle. "Oh dear, I didn't think my intentions were so clear."

"Esme your quite transparent at times." The unknown female laughs. "Don't worry Edward I don'—t-" She stutters to a stop as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and stairs as if frozen. As I stood frozen in the foyer. "Edward" is whispered in recognition from her lips. "Edward" She says again, convincing herself.

I can only stand frozen myself as I watch the Angel before me, that lazy smile, the feeling of home still in the air surrounding me. Only one word can come from my mouth, as I say this word, her name I feel as though this is the only word in the English language. The only word you need to know in all the world. "Bella…"


	12. in awe of you

**Finally got back to this dang story... Grrr I wish I was a little more talented and this would go smoother... Any who Today is my birthday :) and I decided to spend the day writing... I hope you like this short teaser everyone...**

* * *

**B-POV**

I'm frozen, only for a moment but this moment feels like a decade. I take in all that is around me. My brain sluggishly processing what my eyes are seeing. I stare at Edward and am vaguely aware I must look like a fish with my mouth gaping open and eye's bugging out.

He is standing before me and looks no different than the last time I saw him some years ago. I note that his eyes are no longer the beautiful green they once were but now slightly darker than butterscotch.

My own eye's drink in this form as if he were the only water I'd had in a century or two. I again can't believe he is standing before me, standing before me mirroring my own expression. "Edward" I whisper, breaking the silence around me.

A beautiful smile breaks across his face as my voice reaches his ears. A smile that awakens so many feelings inside my heart that I falter before giving my own smile.

"Bella." He sound astounded, the way I feel.

**E-POV**

An eternity I stand there taking in all that Ms. Swan was. He long silky hair cascading down her back and shoulders. A beautiful heart shape face, just the way I remember it, full lips rounded into an "O" of surprise and wonder. Eye's that bare her soul out for open view, studying me intently.

I can't help but mimic her expression as I take in the sight I thought I would never see again. It felt more like a few decades than a few moments when I finally heard her soft voice say my name. Caressing each syllable with a tender hand. "Edward" She says and I can tell by the way her voice sounds that she is feeling the same as me. Complete awe…

The smile breaks across my face before I even form the thought to smile at all. She remembers, of course she remembers. Can I not recall every moment from my life with perfect recollection? "Bella." And I feel relief as she too smiles without command.

And suddenly I'm fumbling backwards as she launches herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me towards her. My arms automatically circle around her and I return her enthusiastic hug. Twirling her around, I can't contain the excitement running through my stone body.

"Oh Edward. Your hear, your alive!" She Cried. Her voice sounding thick with emotion.

If possible I held her tighter and breathed in her wonderfully calming scent, and I knew in that moment that I was home, that I was complete once again.


	13. thinking without thought

"Oh Edward I'm so happy your alive." She cried into my neck. "I thought you were gone forever."

I forgot that she was once my teacher, that I too thought she was dead at one point. I forgot that there were possibly century's in our age gap. All that mattered to me was that she was in my arms and I could finally understand why I'd felt so connected to her, even at a young age of 9 years old.

"Bella." Her name rolling off my tongue like a prayer. "I'm home, I'm home." I whisper.

Suddenly she went rigged in my arms and I thought I'd said something wrong. I pulled away, "What is it?"

"You!" She growled, Glaring at Jasper and Alice. I held her still not entirely sure why she suddenly sounded angry. "You caused that plane to crash, You almost Killed him!"

Jasper took his place in front of Alice, protecting her from the glare my Bella was giving them. "Now, you don't know that, We Sav-"

"Saved him! You stole his life! Along with all the others! I read the reports! You did this to him!" She was starting to pull away from me, and I knew my grip on her wouldn't last.

"Bella, calm down. "Esme cautioned. "I'm sure there is an explanation." _Please let there be peace… I dread when my children fight so….._

"No Esme." She pushed away but still held my arms, looking at me she started again. "You have so much talent, you were going to be something special Edward. And now…." Shaking her head, she shook thoughts I couldn't read away. "And now your frozen forever… at the age of 19." She whispered.

"Bella. We saved him. That plane was going down with or without us. And I." Alice stopped gathering her surroundings and dreading that she had lost her new sister before she even had her. " I saw a future that involved Edward. I saw that he was going to be my brother…. Among other things." She finished in a whisper.

Bella narrowed her eyes but said nothing more. "Bella dear, Perhaps this happened for a reason." Esme said thoughtfully. Carlisle stood back in the corner silently. From his thoughts, he knew his daughter well enough to be shocked by her outburst, and also to keep his mouth shut until she was ready. _My darling Bella is inlove with this boy. OF COURSE this must be the Edward she's told me about. _ A smile breaks across his face as he looks from her to me and back again.

"We never meant to hurt him, Bella. Edward is for all terms of the word, My brother." Jasper said pushing his calm out towards us all. "And my wife only saved him from the wreck because I lost control. So if your going to be-"

"I Apologize for my earlier behavior." Bella states, her eyes are sincere. "I forgot if only for a moment my manners." She smiled at Alice in reasurence. "Your hear, and that's what important."

I'm still reeling over Carlisle's thoughts, I don't notice I'm speaking out loud until its already done. "Your in Love with me.." My tone is in awe and my eye's meet her surprised ones. "Your in love with me!"

"Wha-what?" Bella's elegant reply stumbled out of her mouth. "How did you-…. What are you-"

"Bella?" Esme asked, silently praying that it was true that I was her mate…. _Her mate?_

"Of course she is, silly! Honestly do I have to do everything around here?" Alice Huffed in exasperation. "Why else do you think I have busted my ass hiding my visions from you?"

"Wait. You knew?" I questioned, looking away from Bella. "Of course you did. Meddling little pixie…"

"I…I…I didn't know… Until… I still don't" bella continued.

"Of Course I knew, Edward. Once we saved you I had a vision that had to play out a certain way or it wouldn't have worked out. I'm unsure as to whym but….. I would never hide things from you if it wasn't for a good reason." Alice danced around Jasper to Bella and I. "Bella we are going to be such great sisters." A twinkle in her eye and a strong embrace later, bella came out of her stupor.

"I felt so connected to you, I couldn't explain why it hurt so much to leave you. I'd never felt so attached to a student, I couldn't explain even to myself why I couldn't just…. Leave you be, like I'd done countless times before." Bella was watching me, trying to explain her weird behavior, which to me wasn't weird at all. I'd felt the same even as a young 9 year old boy.

"Bella I felt the same. The only difference was that I knew I had a crush on you. I knew I didn't want to be without you. Even at 9 I wanted to be near you.."

"Of course it would only make sense for the shy, quiet, Bella to be a petafile teacher tricking young 9 year old boys into falling in love with her." Came a loud boistrus voice from the Entry way. " Who would have thought! Bella the Cougar!"

"Emette…" Carlisle warned. "Now is not the-"

Carlisle didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because as Emette got closer to my Bella and wrapped an arm around her, I didn't hear the thoughts around me. I didn't hear the gasps of surprise or see the look of horror on Bella's face.

All I saw was red, All I heard was my own roar of anger as his hand cam closer and closer to _my Bella. _My only thoughts were that she was mine, and he was touching what was mine.

My Fist connected with his face and then I was on top of him like a lion on top of a large prey. I vaguely heard my name but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't make myself think rationally, If I had I wouldn't have reacted the way I had. I would have go all the facts first, and I most certainly wouldn't be feeling pain now as I was Currently.


End file.
